superdbzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Cold
King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and the clandestine leader of the Planet Trade Organization.[1] Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities frame|left King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) Dragon Ball universe], and his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form. His skin is darker than Frieza but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest along with a black cape and the "dome" on his head is colored dark blue like Cooler's (though it sometimes appears dark blue-green in the anime). Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform, it is unknown if King Cold also has the ability to change shape also. King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Like his son Frieza, he displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to get Future Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza, although this could have been an alibi as he believed that fighting Trunks was not to his advantage (at least as long as he was in possession of his sword).[1] King Cold, Despite being the head of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face.[1] While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence, as shown when even Vegeta (a former employee of Frieza's) did not know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control. History Frieza Saga While King Cold does not appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides his "loving parents". Trunks Saga thumb|350px|King Cold and his (noticeably smaller) favorite son. Sometime after Frieza's defeat at the Super Saiyan's hands, King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Planet Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making Fisshi, one of his soldiers, fall in space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Cold's scientists discover Frieza's battered remains and manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. thumb|left|350px|King Cold before his death at the hands of Trunks When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, a mysterious youth shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, the youth transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintergrates the remains. King Cold then offers the youth the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The boy unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. (Cold only begs for his life in the anime while the first blast kills Cold immediately in the manga). His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, King Cold and Frieza journey to Earth to destroy it, but Future Goku arrives early (via Instant Transmission) and kills the both of them. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's tracking device as this happened in the regular timeline and in both Future Trunks' and Cell's. Imperfect Cell Saga King Cold is mentioned when the Z Fighters believe he is in Gingertown, though it actually turns out to be Imperfect Cell. Also, King Cold himself also appears in Imperfect Cell's flashback to Piccolo. Great Saiyaman Saga thumb|250px|King Cold and his son Frieza in Hell Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold (along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force) strikes up a friendship with Cell just after Cell was sent to Hell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them easily. Before he can know what is happening, Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him once in the stomach. King Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell with the other villains, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga thumb|left|250px|King Cold in a Hellish prison alongside former employees and Cell. Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he, along with tons of past villains, watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a Crystal Ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Super 17 Saga [from Hell 1.png|thumb|250px|King Cold escaping from Hell, alongside [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Recoome Recoome, Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui]]In Dragon Ball GT, King Cold, along with many other past villains, was briefly seen escaping from Hell. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from. Dragon Ball GVB King Cold plays the role of the first villain in Dragon Ball GVB. Power Level Although King Cold never actually engages in a proper fight in either the manga or anime, his level of power is mentioned several times. In the manga, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan acknowledge a "huge ki just like Frieza's". In the FUNimation Dub of the anime, the narrator seems to doubt that Trunks can take on King Cold by himself (despite Trunks having effortlessly defeated Frieza moments before). Tien, Cold himself, and Vegeta (in the original Japanese version, as well as in the English dub of Dragon Ball Kai) reference King Cold as being even more powerful than Frieza. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states that "Officially, King Cold's strength is greater than Frieza or Cooler's". Despite his supposed strength, King Cold is never given the opportunity to showcase his power (outside of the videogames) and like both of his sons, is easily dispatched by a Super Saiyan. Daizenshuu 7 states in Cold's bio that he is "somewhat inferior" to Frieza.[1] Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Dirty Slash' – The sword slash King Cold attempted on Future Trunks. King Cold seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting, based on his statements to Future Trunks, and also uses Trunks' sword in ''Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power Death Beam' – A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game. *'Super Explosive Wave' – He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. King Cold is seen using it only in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Cold Family Power' – A team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold striking the opponent with a Dirty Slash, and finished by an energy blast. It is his Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Ghost King' – A team attack used by Mecha Frieza and King Cold in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Mecha Frieza releases a Barrage Death Beam and blasts the opponent to the right, where King Cold punches the opponent down into the ground. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'King's Dignity' – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Survival' – King Cold can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. It may be possible that like his sons, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest. Video game appearances King Cold appears during cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and is mentioned in Frieza's biographies in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He appears in the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, King Cold appears during Mecha Frieza's ultimate attack. King Cold also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. King Cold makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where he is unlocked by completing the Cell Games on Hard. In this game, his only Story-Mode appearance is the "What-If" scenario Unexpected Help where he is the final opponent of Spike the Devil Man. King Cold is also playable in the Japanses only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri (Dragon Ball Z), Masaharu Sato (Dragon Ball Z episode 195) and Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Adam Henderson *FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson (Dragon Ball Z and Budokai Tenkaichi 3) and Jason Douglas (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano and José Luis Castañeda *Brazilian Dub: Jonas Mello and Sílvio Navas *Polish Dub: Andrzej Jakubiak Trivia *Frieza referred to King Cold as his "loving parents" to Goku on Namek in both the manga and anime, whereas Frieza simply mentions "his father" to Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z Kai. This does not necessary mean he does not have two parents, however. *King Cold's last words to Future Trunks differ from the English version and Japanese version. In the English version, he lies that while his son was evil, he himself only wanted peace. In the Japanese version, he tries to bribe Future Trunks once again by offering him planets to rule over. The latter version of King Cold's last words occurs in both the English version and the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha-Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. *If King Cold fights Frieza or Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and defeats them, King Cold will say "he was always a horrible son". *If King Cold fights against King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he says: "Well well King Vegeta, what business do you have with me?" and King Vegeta replies: "I will show your people how terrible the Saiyans can be!" implying that they have met before in the series. When King Cold wins he says: "Heh heh heh... My people are the strongest in space!". When King Vegeta wins he says: "Hopefully you've learned that the Saiyans are the strongest in space!" *King Cold is the only one of Frieza's relatives who was not voiced by Ryusei Nakao. Category:Characters Category:Icejins Category:Arcosians Category:Villians Category:Fathers Category:Aliens Category:Evil